sims_survivor_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Francine Sector
Francine Sector is known for competing in Survivor: Africa. At the start of the game, Francine was seen as a weak link. She was weak enough for Terra Hastle to campaign against her on Day 6. However, her social skills with Garrett Klein and Matthew Laken helped her stick around. Francine made to the merge and Garrett invited her into his alliance. However, Kim Trejo was afraid that Francine and Garrett were going to control the game, and gained the votes to get Francine voted out in the final five. Profile Francine was born in England as the oldest of 6 kids. When she was 2, her family moved to Rhode Island where she grew up in. She went to college in Tennessee where she currently lives to this day. She lives in close proximity to her younger brother, Victor. She has been married to her husband Frederick for 41 years. The two have three grown up children, Diana, Robert, and Phillip; as well as two dogs, Theo and Rokky. Survivor Francine was originally placed on the Samburu tribe. Immediately at the start of the game, Francine was seen as a weak player. She was slow during the walk to camp, as well as lagging behind at the first immunity challenge. Despite managing to pull of a win, Terra Hastle was worried that Francine would slow them down. After losing the second immunity challenge, Terra was campaigning against Francine for obvious reasons, but Terra had been ill for the past couple of days. At tribal council, Francine received a vote from Terra, but Francine was spared due to concerns for Terra's health. Over the next few days, Francine tried to redeem herself by being more helpful around camp, as well as working harder in challenges. Francine managed to avoid elimination over the next six days and even made allies with Matthew Laken and Garrett Klein. On Day 13, an unexpected tribe switch happened. Francine and Matthew were chosen to switch to the rival tribe, Boran. When they arrived, the two members, CeCelia Taylor and Rob Patterson, welcomed them with open arms. The new tribe of four managed to win the next immunity challenge, allowing Francine to stay. Over the next few days, everyone on Boran were aware that it was still two tribes in one. After losing the next immunity challenge, everyone on the tribe was worried it would be them tonight. At tribal council, it was a tie. Francine and Matthew targeted CeCelia who was seen to be playing an under-the-radar strategy. Rob and CeCelia targeted Matthew because of him being a physical threat. It became a deadlock tie, leading to past votes. Matthew ended up getting voted off due to having a past vote from the first tribal council. The next morning, Samburu and Boran merged into one tribe called Moto Maji. Everyone was really looking forward to what was in store for them. Immediately after the merge feast, Garrett invited Francine into his alliance with Kim Trejo and Landon Adams, which she agreed to joining. After Kim won immunity, the alliance targeted Rob due to being a strong individual. Landon and Kim were unsure about whether to go along with it or not. But at tribal council, Rob was blindsided in a 4-2 vote. The next morning, CeCelia was aware of the alliance the other four had, and Garrett confirmed to Francine that CeCelia would be the next to go. However, CeCelia started having hope when Kim spoke to her and Landon about possibly voting out Francine, which she was unaware of. Even after losing the immunity challenge, Francine still felt safe. Whenever Francine asked Kim and Landon about voting out CeCelia, they confirmed that they would vote her out. However, at tribal council, Landon and Kim sided with CeCelia and voted against Francine. She ended up becoming the first member of the jury. At the final tribal council, Francine asked who the finalists regretted voting off the most. Garrett said Faith, and Landon said Kim. Because of the close bond, Francine voted for Garrett to be their Sole Survivor. Post-Survivor Trivia *Francine is the oldest Survivor contestant to date. *Francine is the only jury member to originally be on Samburu. *Francine is the only female member originally from Samburu to make the merge. *Francine is the first contestant to be the first jury member and vote for the Sole Survivor. Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Africa Contestants Category:Africa Jury Members Category:Samburu Tribe Category:Moto Maji Tribe Category:5th Place Category:Survivor: Africa Category:Oldest Contestants